The present invention relates in general to the treatment of cellulite.
Cellulite is a manifestation arising from processes of varying nature, such as inflammatory processes and the processes of infiltration of liquids and toxins into the subcutaneous adipose tissue.
The body areas more typically affected by such manifestations are the hips and legs, in particular the inside and the back of the thighs.
From experiments carried out it has emerged that the exposure of the areas affected by cellulite to a relatively weak magnetic field may have beneficial effects in the reduction of the imperfections caused by the cellulite.
The aim of the present invention is to make it possible to carry out in an easy, comfortable and relatively economic manner a topical treatment for cellulite by means of the localized application of a magnetic field to the body areas more typically affected by this phenomenon.